The Ultimate Weapons Patch
The Ultimate Weapons Patch The Ultimate Weapons Patch is a weapon mod for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. It was created by Kenneth Finegan and was initially released as version 1.0 on July 30th, 1999. An updated version, version 2.1, was released on November 22nd, 1999. Both versions contain new weapons, new graphics, new music, and new sound effects. To play the original version (version 1.0) of the mod with EDuke32, do the following steps: 1. Install the mod (this must be done in MS-DOS or a DOS compatible program such as DOSBox) by placing the mod's unzipped folder (ultweap1) into your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory (directory = folder) and running the ULTWEP~1.exe file. This will put all of the mod's files into the ultweap1 folder located inside of your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory. 2. After the mod installs, go to your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory and copy and paste the ultweap1 folder into your EDuke32 folder. 3. Run EDuke32 with the custom game content directory settings set to the "ultweap1" option. To play the updated version of the mod (version 2.1) with EDuke32, do the following steps: 1. Copy and paste the mod's unzipped folder (uwp21) into your EDuke32 folder. 2. Create a .bat file to run the mod with the following written in the .bat file (the .bat file can be named anything you want; for the sake of simplicity, this 'example' .bat file will be named "UWPATCH21.bat"): eduke32.exe /xultg.ini /gart.grp /gsounds.grp This will allow it to access EDuke32.exe. Save the UWPATCH21.bat file into your EDuke32 folder. 3. Run UWPATCH21.bat from inside your EDuke32 folder with the custom game content directory settings on the "uwp21" option. Weapons * Mighty Boot * 9mm Pistol (version 1.0, uses a new sprite)/Dual 9mm Pistols (version 2.1, uses a new sprite, Pistol replacement) * Semi-Auto Shotgun (version 1.0)/Double Barreled Shotgun (version 2.1, uses a modified Shotgun sprite, Shotgun replacement) *MG-94 Heavy Machine Gun (both versions, uses a new sprite, Chaingun Cannon replacement) *RPG Version 3 (both versions, uses a modified RPG sprite) *Pipe Bomb *Grenade Launcher (both versions, uses the same sprite as the Grenade Launcher from Twilight Warrior, Shrinker replacement) *"Objective Individual Combat Weapon" OICW Assault Rifle (both versions, uses the same sprite as the OICW from Twilight Warrior, Microwave Expander replacement) *RPG Akimbo (both versions, uses a new sprite, Devastator replacement) *Laser Tripbomb *Heckler & Koch MP-5 (both versions, uses the same sprite as the Heckler & Koch MP-5 from Twilight Warrior, Freezethrower replacement) Credits 10% of the credit goes to Stephen "Scuba Steve" Browning (one of the weapon artists for Twilight Warrior, a Doom II total conversion mod that was initially released in November 1998 (Twilight Warrior: Enhanced Edition was released in August 1999) and made by Black Shadow Software), who did 90% of the work, maker of the pistol, shotgun, and MP5 graphics. The Dukeworld team. Tornado (reported a sound bug in the original version which was fixed in version 2.1).